In the assembly of an automobile, numerous connectors are used to hold various panels and trim strips in position. It is common practice in the assembly of the door of an automobile to use plastic connectors to hold the trim panels on the inside of the door. Since water can enter a door separate rubber washers have been used in combination with the connectors to prevent the water from entering the interior of the automobile where it would stain a cloth trim panel on a door. When it was necessary to service the inside of a door, for example the mechanisms for raising and lowering the window or for latching and locking the door, the interior trim panels had to be removed. A common connector used to support trim panels is of the so-called christmas tree-type Which, when once put in place, has to either be broken or seriously damaged to the point that it is no longer reusable in order to remove the door panel. If the Christmas tree connector was molded to the door panel, the door panel would have to be replaced in order to have usable connectors. This resulted in an unnecessary expense in that an entire door panel had to be replaced in order to replace several inexpensive plastic connectors.